


The Truth

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Humor, In Which Henry Is The Real Villain, Ink Demon/Sammy is sort of a pairing here but not enough to be properly tagged, Maybe - Freeform, POV First Person, Swearing, The Ink Demon Might Be Biased
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: The Ink Demon tells his side of the story.





	1. Part 1

I think Alice is behind this, somehow. She usually is behind this sort of mess.

See, I was just relaxing, enjoying the company of myself, doing no harm, when this guy breaks into my house. I’m not even joking.

No fucks given. He just broke in, stole my stuff, and turned the Ink Machine back on. The wolf-guy is already back. I turned that machine off for a reason! Plus, with the Ink Machine off, Alice gets screwed over. It was a bonus!

And when I tried confronting that man, he ran from me like I was the problem! He’s the one who broke into my house. I didn’t break into  _ his _ house. Who’s the real villain here, huh?

So, before I can catch him or he leaves on his own, he falls through the floor, and I have no idea where he is, until some of the Searchers I play cards with every Wednesday mentioned Sammy had gotten him. But when I went to talk to the guy, not only had he broken my shit, he made Sammy cry.

How dare that man upset Sammy!

While I was trying to get Sammy to calm down, that homewrecker got away, and went off to do whatever homewreckers do. When I chased after him, after assuring Sammy I’d be back soon, he smashed everywhere with his axe and then locked a door on me. Not only that, he and Boris are best pals now. It makes me sick.

Then there’s no sign of either for a while, and when that man reappears he’s practically got his hands down Alice’s dress with how friendly they are. Yes, I went there. He’s doing tasks for her, and breaking more of my shit!

Alice already breaks enough of my shit. I don’t need that man breaking more of my shit. I need that man out of my house.

I thought I finally had a chance to talk to him when the elevator crashed, but this man of action just got up and walked away. Is it even possible for this man to die?

Alice is probably going to deal with Boris, and that man will probably follow the same fate, so while Alice does her thing, I’m going to go check on Sammy. If Alice fails, I’ll take one of my own cutouts, and start beating that man with it.

Seriously. Don’t break my shit.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Chapter 4 out, I figured this needed a continuation.

That homewrecker could be dead if it wasn’t for me.

So, after Sammy and I had bonding time, I went back to search for the homewrecker. I figured it was about time he got out of my house. He had his fun. I also decided that if he didn't leave, I could at least have some fun. 

At first, I watched him from behind a hidden magical seeing cutout I had planned to hit him with, because my leg hurt and I didn't feel like straining it by doing any cutout smashing. He made cups out of ink for an hour. A fucking hour. All he knew was cups. No wonder the guy had a panic attack when he was separated from them. Okay, sure, it might have been because he was traveling over the bottomless pit of happiness. That still doesn’t change that he spent an hour of his life making cups. 

What I don’t get is how he had a panic attack over that, but was totally cool meeting Sammy’s family. Or sheep. Or whatever Sammy considers those glowy-eyed scary ink people. The homewrecker just kinda stared at them all, sighed, and climbed into the vents. 

Just another day in the life of Mister Homewrecker, I guess!

I had a bit of fun after that. I teleported to a place I was sure he’d end up, and when he saw me, I just stared. It was very effective. He seemed more scared by my starring than me attempting to kill him in the past. But I guess he knows he can’t die. He doesn’t fear death. 

What a specimen of a homewrecker. 

I considered bringing the entire ventilation system down on him, but he’d probably survive that too. Somehow. 

After that, I left him alone for a while. 

Eventually, I heard him screaming and crying when he had to do those stupid carnival games to open doors. I mean, that’s understandable. I’ve been here thirty years and I still can’t beat those. 

Somehow, the homewrecker actually managed to do it! I actually thought about going down and congratulating him. Until I heard Bertie having a fit.

Nope. Not touching that with a fifty foot pole. Never in my lifetime. 

I was in the middle of a good book, which one of the sheep was reading to me, as it was clearly my time to take a break, when the homewrecker started screaming. I go and check, and well..

The answer to the age old question ‘Who’d win? A ink man who blinds people with light or an already blind ink demon?’ is ME BITCH. 

The Projectionist’s head is going on my wall. I don’t know what I’ll do with the body, but it seemed more dramatic and mysterious to drag it off. Show the homewrecker who’s boss!

But basically, The Projectionist was going to try to kill the homewrecker, and maybe it's just me and Alice who fail at life, or ending it. So by beheading The Projectionist, I saved the homewrecker! 

I still hate him though. 


	3. The HOMEWRECKER Is On Some BULLSHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is very short but so was Chapter 5 and the length of this is thus intentional, but its not the last part. Now I got the loops to work with.

HE IS IN MY ROOM.   
  
  
MY ROOM.   
  
Bitch what the fuck. Its one thing to enter a man's home, make his husband cry, and fail to die, but MY ROOM?

  
I mean, okay, awesome that Alice is dead. Very awesome. Best day of my life. I'll have to send Other Alice a gift basket. But all she and her Another Terrible Boris did was trap the homewrecker and he's escaped! Not even Handy stopped him. 

Another Terrible Boris also killed Sammy when Sammy tried to get the homewrecker to stop being an utter bastard. I hope to murder him for that. 

  
Yes, anyways. The homewrecker. I'm gonna fight his bitch ass. No longer in any intent to get him out of my house.

Hey, what the hell is he doing with that-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [From Animator to Homewrecker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902004) by [Smol_Ninja_Creator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Ninja_Creator/pseuds/Smol_Ninja_Creator)




End file.
